What's New Scooby Doo? With The Hex Girls: Battling Bands
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Working title and a test to see what happens. Maybe moved to a different site or deleted.


What's New Scooby Doo?

\- With The Hex Girls -

Battling Bands

 **This is pure fan fiction!**

 **I only own all the characters to the Dragonforce, who were originally supposed to be in an original story I wanted to try and publish, I have changed their last names and the name of their band incase I try to publish. And just so we are clear everyone in this story unless other wise specified is over 21, that includes our heros. Anyway I figured I'd publish this see how much attention it gets. Character info at the bottom.**

 **FYI: Song lyric are from Translucent by Duff McKagan's Loaded, which I sadly do not own or know how to play. :(**

Chapter 1

"Well gang her we are! Virginia Beach." Fred said

"Wow it's so beautiful." Daphne said

"It sure was nice of the Hex Girls to invite us to come along with them on their tour." Velma said

"I heard there's some music festival going on this week, think they're playing?" Daphne replied.

"So's long as we get an all-you-can-eat-buffet Scoob an' I will be happy." Shaggy sighed rubbing his belly having stuffed it with burritos.

"Rhats right!" Scooby replied

"Common guys, you can't be serious." Fred said.

"Man, I just wanna relax this time around." Shaggy moaned

"Ok. We'll just relax this time, here we are. The Captain Stannard Inn."

They had driving off the main roads and came up to an old and large Victorian styled home. The gang parked and unloaded their stuff and walked into the main hall.

"Wow, its really old styled fancy in here." Fred said in amazement

"This was Captain John Stannard's home. You must be Fred. I am Kate. This is my husband Tom." said fifty something lady replied. Scooby's stomach growled.

"There's a Subway about half a block down the road." Tom said chuckling.

Shaggy and Scooby took off for the Subway. After eating three, foot long subs each, the two walked out of the Subway as a group consisting of three Caucasian guys, an African American male and a Latino skinned male walked up, dressed like a bunch of misfits. Three had a rock star look to them, one of these guy long black hair and dressed in a black shirt and faded jeans, another had long curly blonde hair and dressed in white jeans and white jean vest, the last wore black jeans, a black t-shirt a baseball cap backwards another wore a bandana over his head to keep his long straight red hair out of his eyes, the Latino had short hair black hair had a skateboarder look to him complete with tattoo sleeves of what looked like dragons, and the black guy looked like a cowboy from hell and had shoulder length dreads.

"Hi there." Shaggy said, trying to be friendly.

The guy with the red hair glared at him and made a deep un-human like growl. Shaggy and Scooby panicked and fled.

From afar a female figure with purple hair and pale skin sat in a tree watching the whole even unfold.

" _Oh, that was just mean._ " she her self. She saw the long black haired one smack the red one upside the head.

"Oh well, Its been a while Mr. Shaggy. I hope you remember me and the Fang-tastic times we had." She said, brushing her purple hair out of her eyes.

Scooby and Shaggy were running for their lives and nearly knocked over Thorn, trampling Luna and jumping into Dusk & Fred's arms respectively.

"Ok. What with you two?" Dusk groaned as she dropped Scooby to the ground.

"We just met some scary looking bikers." Shaggy said shaking.

"It was probably some punk or rock band Shaggy." Thorn said helping Luna up, who dusted herself off and gave Shaggy and annoyed look.

"Come on, let's go to the fair grounds." Fred said getting everyone to load into the Mystery Machine.

They drove for about ten minuets before arriving at the fair grounds. After getting out of the van the group started to walk around seeing the different stages being set up. After getting through security with all Access Passes, thanks to Thorn, everyone soon heard guitars tuning up and a drummer warming up. Decided to investigate, Shaggy and Scooby lead the way toward the music. As they walked on they came to a stage where the music was coming from.

The stage was covered in smoke but you could see five figures on stage. As the smoke started to dissipate figures could be recognized; a long blonde curly haired guy with a 59 Gibson Cherry Sunburst Les Paul hanging low around his waist, a long black haired guy with a white 80's style Fender Stratocaster, a shirtless, tattooed and well toned black guy with dread and a white five string Ibanez bass guitar, a short black haired heavily tattooed Latino drummer, and a guy with long red hair and blood red ESP Eclipse. The guy with red hair turned to face where the crowd would be. Shaggy's hair stood on end.

"Zonks! It's those bikers."

"Hey, easy Shag it just the _Dragon Brothers_." Thorn said

The one with Firebird turned around and spoke to the drummer.

"Ok sound checks good, what song we starting on, Crash?"

"Night Train, ya idiot!" said the drummer, Crash, as he started the beat to Guns N' Roses Night Train. After the song, the one with Eclipse saw they had gather a small group of people, he smiled which sent a chill up Shaggy and Scooby's spine, he then spoke into the microphone again.

"And now Mr. Jake Walker on lead vocals."

The Fender Guitar player walked forward.

" _Where have I heard that name before?_ " Daphne thought to herself.

The Guitarist started playing and singing in a high voice.

 _ **I see right through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything you want me to believe is true**_

The band kicked in

 _ **Don't lie to me 'cause this freedom sure ain't free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What's the cost supposed to be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't take me for old and dead**_

 _ **Don't start singing**_

 _ **About what is wrong**_ _ **I'm thinking**_

 _ **You ain't that strong to take the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I ain't dumb, I know it's you**_

 _ **With all the luck you're dealt**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You should give back all the wealth you gave yourself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now wherever you go**_

 _ **All the words come much too slow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thought I had the right to know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where you're going and where you've been**_

 _ **Don't start singing**_

 _ **About what is wrong**_ _ **I'm thinking**_

 _ **You ain't that strong to take the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I ain't dumb, I know it's you**_

 _ **Don't start singing**_

 _ **About what is wrong**_ _ **I'm thinking**_

 _ **You ain't that strong to take the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I ain't dumb, I know it's you**_

The blonde guy started to solo after he finished the song quieted down to where the bass drum was doing quarter notes and the bass was plucking away.

 _ **Oooo**_

 _ **Oooo**_

 _ **I see your face is cold and blue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your expressions make it true**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You sucked the life all out of me**_ (F*ck!)

The Band came alive again

 _ **Don't start singing**_ (come on!)

 _ **About what is wrong**_ _ **I'm thinking**_

 _ **You ain't that strong to take the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I ain't dumb I know it's you**_

 _ **So don't start singing**_

 _ **About what is wrong**_ _ **I'm thinking**_

 _ **You ain't that strong to take the truth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I ain't dumb, I know it's you**_

After they were done the gang and the Hex Girls approached them.

"Nice job dudes." Thorn said.

"Thanks." The black guy said putting his bass on a stand. He hopped down and pushed his dreads behind his ears.

"Calvin Taylor, call me Ax." He said holding out his hand.

Fred shook it.

"Fred Jones. This is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkle, and those two chickens over there are Shaggy and Scooby Doo. We're Mystery Incorporated."

"Chasing dragons now?" Ax said with a suspicious eye raised.

"Oh, No." The long blonde and black haired guys groaned shaking their heads.

"No, we heard nothing about that, but if it's a mystery-"

"Freddy!" Daphne elbowed him.

Ax chuckled.

"We are here to have fun, not solve any mysteries." Daphne frowned.

"The only mystery going on here: is who going to be the most popular band during this festival." The red haired guy said sitting on the edge of the stage and lighting a cigarette, Thorn almost instantly starting coughing after coughing a whiff of smoke.

"Aw com'on man. Jason put it out, the girls chokin'." Ax said with an annoyed tone as he looked at the red headed smoker.

"We're in public, I can smoke where ever I damn well please." Jason said

"Then do it over there, with Crash." Ax said pointing to the drummer who had wondered off a little ways and light up a cigar.

"Fine." The red head said defeated.

"You'll have to forgive "Mr. Hot Rod" over there, I think his mother dropped him."

The two other guitarists hopped off the stage.

"Ah just in time. Guys these are Mick Tyler and Jake Walker. Mick, Jake, allow me to introduce the Mystery Incorporated, and…uh…these three ladies are?"

"We're the Hex Girls, I'm Thorn, guitar and lead vocals, this is Dusk, bass guitar and keyboard, and Luna our drummer." Thorn said.

"Oh so you're the Hex Girls." Mick said.

"Man, we got our work cut out for us, they already have a huge following." Jake said.

"Not as big as yours man, I mean your fathers-" Jake put his finger over Micks mouth.

"Ah-tah-tah-tah-tah! They don't need to know that!" Jake said in a threating tone.

"I knew your name sounded familiar." Daphne said.

"Hun?" everyone said.

"Your father is AJ Walker, famous guitar legend, who has preformed with several bands through out the 70's 80, and preforming as a solo artist in the 90's."

"Damn it!" Jake muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **And I'll leave you there. By the way the info is supposed to better paint a picture of who these guys are, plus this is me getting organized.**

 **Dragon Brothers Band Info**

 **Formed:** August 29th 2006

 **Status:** Touring

 **Number of Albums to Date:** 4 Studio, 2 Live, 3 EP, 1 Holiday Album

 **Current Members:** Jake Walker, Mick Tyler, Calvin "Ax" Taylor, Jason O'Brien, Luis "Crash" Torres

 **Former Members:** Sean "Sparrow" Philpot (Bass Guitar; 2006 - 2009), Steve Murphy (Drums & Backing Vocals; 2006 – 2012)

 **History:** Created as an after school project with his best friends. Through out high school play and recorded music, shortly after graduating High school in June of 2012 was put on temporally hiatus. Reformed and hired new drummer in the spring of 2013.

 **Albums:**

Dragon Brothers [EP] (2006)

 _Rock_

6 Demos

Take Flight (2006)

 _Hard Rock_

12 tracks (8 new songs & 3 finalized song from previous & 1 cover)

Engels (Angels) (2007)

 _Hard Rock_

8 new tracks

Live at the School [Live] (2007)

 _Rock, Hard Rock_

15 tracks (1 song from 1st EP, 6 songs from Take Flight, 4 songs from Engels, 3 covers, 1 new previously unreleased song)

Press Play 2 Rec(ord) [EP] (2008)

 _Rock, Acoustic Rock, Jazz Fusion_

6 rerecorded tracks (3 from Take Flight, 2 from Engels, 1 finish demo from 1st EP)

Running Wild [Live] (2009) (First to feature Calvin)

 _Hard Rock, Heavy Metal_

17 Track (7 songs from Take Flight, 2 from Engels, 1 finish demo from 2nd EP, & 7 covers)

What The…! [EP] (2009)

 _Hard Rock, Metal_

6 Previously Unreleased Tracks

Cowboys From Hell (2010)

 _Hard Rock, Metal_

13 Tracks (11 new songs, 2 covers from Running Wild)

Merry Christmas! & Other Holiday Hits (2012)

 _Rock, Holiday, Seasonal, Cover_

24 Tracks (12 Tradition, 12 Recreated)

The Return (2014) (First to feature Luis & Jason)

 _Hard Rock, Metal_

16 Tracks (15 new songs, 1 recorded favorite)

 **Singles & Fan-Favorites: (Song – Album)**

We Wanna Be Rock Stars – Dragon Brothers

We're Gonna Rock – Dragon Brothers

On Fire – Take Flight

Falling (Flat on my Knees) – Take Flight

I Am Here To Stay – Take Flight

Sparks – Take Flight

Here We Go, Now – Take Flight

Believe in Me (Duff McKagan Cover) – Take Flight

Engles – Engels

Das Un Hobbit – Engels

The Story of the World – Engels

Falling (Flat on my Knees) – Press Play 2 Rec

I Am Here To Stay – Press Play 2 Rec

Here We Go, Now – Press Play 2 Rec

Engles – Press Play 2 Rec

The Story of the World – Press Play 2 Rec

On Fire – Running Wild [Live]

Falling (Flat on my Knees) – Running Wild [Live]

Here We Go, Now – Running Wild [Live]

Engles – Running Wild [Live]

The Story of the World – Running Wild [Live]

Crazy Train (Ozzy Cover) – Running Wild [Live]

What The F***– What The…!

Welcome Home – Cowboys From Hell

Crash & Burn – Cowboys From Hell

River of Fire – Cowboys From Hell

Demons – Cowboys From Hell

Bad Men (Cowboys From Hell) – Cowboys From Hell

The Return – The Return

Redemption – The Return

Twisted Metal (Instrument) – The Return

Who But A Few (Good Men) – The Return

 **Dragon Brothers Members Info**

Name: Jake Walker

Instrument/s: Rhythm Guitar, Vocals

Age: 23

Birthday: July 26 1992

Joined: August 29th 2006

Parents: AJ Walker, Carol Dunn

Siblings: None

Marital Status: Its Complicated

Children: None

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Blond (Dyed Black)

Eye Color: Blue

Tattoos: None

Influences: Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin), Slash (Guns N Roses), Duff McKagan (Guns N' Roses & Duff McKagan's Loaded)

Interests: Traveling, Bar-B-Qing, biking, playing guitar  
Favorite Color: Sky Blue

Favorite Movie: Shawshank Redemption

Favorite Food: American, Mexican, Sea Food

Favorite Drink: Mar Azul Cocktail (can drink them by the gallon)

Musical Abilities: Guitar, Vocals, Composition and arrangement

Previous Jobs: None

Gear:

Gibson Les Paul Custom (Black)

Gibson Les Paul Traditional (Goldtop)

Gibson Les Paul Traditional (Redburst)

Gibson Les Paul [Three Pickups] (Black)

Gibson SG [Three Pickups] (Alpine White)

Gibson Es-339 (Tabaco)

Fender Stratocaster (Sunburst)

Fender Stratocaster (Black)

Fender Stratocaster (Goldish)

Fender Stratocaster (Alpine White)

Marshal Half Stack (x3)

Name: Mick Tyler

Instrument/s: Lead Guitar

Age: 22

Birthday: January 3rd 1993

Joined: August 29th 2006

Parents: Mark & Jena Tyler

Siblings: Two older sisters, Sara & Elizabeth

Marital Status: Dating – Tara Daniels

Children: None

Height: 6' 0"

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Brown

Tattoos: Vampire Skull left arm, Tribal dragon right arm

Influences: Ian Hunter, Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath), Randy Rhoads (Quite Riot & Ozzy Osbourne)

Interests: Surfing, Scuba Diving, Skateboarding  
Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Movie: Anything Sci-Fi related

Favorite Food: Anything Italian

Favorite Drink: Anything that's got vodka

Musical Abilities: Guitar & Music (Riff writer, no good with lyrics)

Previous Jobs: Sheetmetal Shop Technician

Gear:

Gibson Les Paul Custom (Alpine White)

Gibson Les Paul Custom (Black)

Gibson Les Paul Traditional (Cherry Sunburst)

Gibson Les Paul Traditional (Sliver-burst)

Gibson Les Paul [Floyd Rose Bridge] (Black)

Gibson Les Paul [Floyd Rose Bridge] (Red)

Gibson Les Paul Studio (Red)

Gibson Firebird III (Sunburst)

Gibson Firebird III (Alpine White)

Gibson Explorer [Floyd Rose Bridge] (Black)

Marshal Half Stack (x3)

Name: Calvin "Ax" Taylor

Instrument/s: Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals

Age: 24

Birthday: April 16th 1991

Joined: May 5th 2009 (Replacing Sean "Sparrow" Philpot)

Parents: Aray & Cora Taylor

Siblings: None to his knowledge

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

Height: 6' 2"

Hair Color: Black, Red Highlights

Eye Color: Grey

Tattoos: None

Influences: Verdine White (Earth, Wind & Fire), Craig Ross (Lenny Kravitz), Lemmy Kilmister (Motorhead)

Interests: Jazz, Soul, Funk, Rock, Metal, Bass  
Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Movie: To do with Vampires, with notable exception (He hates Twilight)

Favorite Food: Anything

Favorite Drink: Anything with Tequila

Musical Abilities: Bass Guitar, Composition and arrangement, lryics

Previous Jobs: Bass Player in Earth Wind & Fire Tribute band

Gear:

Ibanez SR305 [Five String] (Alpine White)

Fender Precision Jazz Bass (Sunburst)

Gibson Thunderbird (Red)

Travis Bean Bass (Natrual)

Fender Full Stack Bass Amp (x2)

Name: Jason O'Brien

Instrument/s: Rhythm Guitar, Lead Guitar, Vocals

Age: 21

Birthday: June 4th 1994

Joined: April 12th 2013

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Marital Status: Unknown (Rumored to be married)

Children: Unknown

Height: 5' 9"

Hair Color: Strawberry Blond

Eye Color: Green

Tattoos: Skull and Cross Bones on right arm

Influences: Unknown, possibly power metal bands based on soloing style

Interests: Gigging, playing guitar  
Favorite Color: Blood Red

Favorite Movie: Anything horror themed

Favorite Food: Unknown

Favorite Drink: Jack Daniels

Musical Abilities: Guitar, Production

Previous Jobs: Unknown

Gear:

ESP Eclipse (Blood Red)

Jackson King V (Flame Top)

Dean Z Straight Six (Black)

Black Star Full Stack (x2)

Name: Luis "Crash" Torres

Instrument/s: Drums

Age: 21

Birthday: August 1st 1994

Joined: May 8th 2013 (Replacing long time drummer Steve Murphy)

Parents: Robin & Callie Torres

Siblings: Four older, two younger twins.

Marital Status: Married – Maria Torres (née Mason)

Children: One Beth Torres (Age 3)

Height:

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Tattoos: Sleeves of dragons, snakes, and angles, both arms.

Influences: John Bonham (Led Zeppelin), Keith Moon (The Who), Tommy Lee (Motley Crue)

Interests: Drumming, Skateboarding, Longboarding  
Favorite Color: Grey

Favorite Movie: Documentaries

Favorite Food: Chinese & Mexican

Favorite Drink: Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey

Musical Abilities: Drums, little song writing, production

Previous Jobs: None, high school drop-out.

Gear:

Ludwing Drum Kit (Legacy Maple)

26" x 14" Bass Drum

15" x 12" Tom (Mounted using a snare stand)

16" x 16" Floor Tom

18" x 16" Floor Tom

Zildjian Cymbals

14" MS hi-hats

10" splash

19" custom crash

21" anniversary ride

17" custom crash (x2)

Paiste 1" x 30" Gong

Cowbell

5" Bell


End file.
